Cumpleaños
by Soar97
Summary: [Drabble] Sin duda había sido un cumpleaños que atesoraría por siempre.


Dejo de mirar algo en aquella maquina y miro fijamente la fecha marcada en aquel calendario guindado. Con ello ladeo la mirada aun lado y observo el pequeño reloj en un pequeño estante aun lado de ella. Mordió su labio inferior y meneo la cabeza de lado a lado.

Siguió con su trabajo hasta que fue la hora de salida.

Apago todo y cerro con llave aquella sala donde trabajaba.

Camino lentamente por el pasillo hasta que salio finalmente de aquel edificio. El aire nocturno dio con ella, y noto las calles solitarias. Suspiro resignada, desde hace tiempo Katasuke le había dicho que no se tomara tan enserio el trabajar horas extras y saliera mas temprano, pero ella gustaba de quedarse hasta casi medianoche. Ademas de que necesitaba el dinero, gustaba de lo que hacia en el equipo de desarrollo de armas.

Meneo el pie para luego emprender su camino hacia su pequeño hogar. A medida que avanzaba, notaba que apenas quedaban pocas tiendas abiertas en la parte urbana de Konoha.

Se detuvo al toparse con la habitual pastelería que siempre visitaba para gozar y deleitarse con muchas de sus exquisitas delicias. Miro hacia las vidrieras, específicamente hacia unas apetitosos pasteles. Medito por un momento, y penso en la razón por la que compraría un pastel a casi media noche. Se encogió de hombros, para luego ingresar y diez minutos después salir con una mediana caja con diseño de flores en manos.

Alzo la caja a la altura de sus ojos y sonrió vacía con sus ojos. Si, celebraría con si misma dentro de unos minutos con una rebanada de pastel antes de dormir su cumpleaños, y ya esa mañana cuando se levantara ya no tendría que ni pensar en ello. Aunque seguro Namida, Wasabi y Hanabi-sensei enviarían sus felicitaciones, y pedirían un momento estar con ella, pero ella como siempre ese día, rechazaría le invitación.

Media hora después llego al humilde edifico donde vivía desde que llego a Konoha hace ya cinco años.

Ingreso la llave y se adentro aquel solitario apartamento.

Solitario.

Habia sido así desde siempre. Llegar, y que nadie te reciba con un cálido; _bienvenida a casa_. Podría decir que se había acostumbrado, pero no, su corazón aun deseaba recordar y escuchar mas de la voz de su madre. Ya sea para aconsejarla, regañarla, ayudarla.

Se detuvo con la puerta cerrada detrás de si, recordando que su madre solo pudo estar con ella hasta luego que cumplió seis años. Siempre trato que esos cumpleaños hubieran sido especiales, aunque solo recordaba desde que cumplió los cuatro. Meneo la cabeza lado a lado, al ver que nuevamente llegaban a su cabeza esos días tristes.

Dejo sus sandalias en la entrada y presiono el interruptor encendiendo la luz del pasillo, que daba con la sala y parte de la pequeña cocina. Cuando avanzo para dejar la caja en la mesa y sacar la rebanaba que había comprado, abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver y presenciar lo siguiente:

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sumire!

Sus amigos regados en la sala, con globos guindando y lanzando confetis gritaron emocionados. Namida y Wasabi se acercaron enseguida cargando con una gran pastel de chocolate y unas cuentas velitas encendidas sobre el. Metal Lee se acerco y le coloco una collar de flores, Denki coloco un sombrero verde, e Iwabee le coloco unos grandes lentes rojos en su rostro.

Sumire aun se mantenia sorprendida y con evidente confusion en su rostro. Fue cuando enseguida empezaron a cantar una pequeña parte del _feliz cumpleaños_ que sintió su pecho oprimirse y sus orbes violetas volverse acuosos ante el tan bonito gesto de sus amigos en esa madrugada.

\- No puedo creerlo - fue lo primero que dijo, los demás sonrieron-. Chicos, yo...

\- Solo debes decir gracias, delegada - esa había sido Inojin con sus manos sobre la cabeza, aun lado Chocho asentía comiendo de su bolsa de patatas.

\- Nada de palabras cursis - le aconsejo Shikadai con una media sonrisa.

Sumire solo rió ante ello, y asintió.

\- Gracias, amigos.

Miro a cada uno de ellos, y nuevamente no podía evitar pensar que realmente no se creía merecedora de algo como aquello. Aunque todos la habían perdonado por sus pecados, ella muchas veces encerrada en su habitación pensado constantemente que hubiera sido preferible que no lo hicieran.

Por eso miro enseguida a Namida y Wasabi, quienes se miraban con complicidad. Ellas, junto a sensei, eran las únicas que sabían de su cumpleaños. Y aun así evitaba celebrarlo con ellas, por sus aun dudas sobre su vida y entorno. Aun así, no estaba molestaba y admitía que se sentía dichosa, el que hayan hecho algo como aquello que tanto había evitado hasta ese momento.

Las tres se miraron, sus compañeras castañas entendieron el agradecimiento intimo y personal que su amiga Sumire les había enviado con sus ojos, algo que solo ellas tres entenderían al estar tanto tiempo juntas como equipo. Porque Namida y Wasabi ya no quisieron seguir aceptando lo mucho que Sumire evitaba pasar ese día con sus allegados.

Sabían había tomado la mejor decisión para que Sumire siguiera creciendo y aceptándose.

\- Vamos delegada, sopla las velas - Boruto se acerco de repente colocando una mano en su hombro, y señalando el pastel que aun esperaba por ella. Sumire asintió, cerro sus ojos por un momento, y pendo detenidamente el que desear. Tan concentrada que enseguida sintió tal calidez y alegría a su alrededor envolverla, y aquello solo podía ser de sus amigos.

Así que sonrió para si misma al dar con el deseo indicado esa madrugada, con toda la fuerza de su corazón.

_"Bendice a todos con prosperidad y amor, por favor"_

Para luego abrirlos y soplar las velas ante los aplausos de todos a su alrededor. Mitsuki y Sarada ayudaron repartir el pastel, y Sumire en medio de todos no podía dejar de sonreír constantemente y aguantar en derramar aquellas lagrimas de felicidad.

Sin duda había sido un cumpleaños que atesoraría por siempre.

»«


End file.
